I Think I Love you
by HPMellie4evaandPadfootsGurl
Summary: Neville loves Ginny and only her. Ginny is in love with Dean or is she? Will she stay blinded by her friends and Dean's charming and good looks and turn on Neville? Or will she finally realize who's the right one for her? Also a little bit of angst. Will
1. Preparations and expectations

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Do we look like we do? Why would I be writing fanfictions when I would be able to make it come true in the stories if I wanted to? Anyway doesn't matter. My friend Johanna Kathleen Rowling owns it well and Warner Bros and she wouldn't sue for this. There we said it. That's what you wanted to hear. Shall we proceed? Well I'm going to anyway.  
  
[A/N: I hope you like it. Tell me if I should continue. We barely ever write Neville/Ginny but I promise I have some good cliffies and lovely things ahead for you. Review PLEASE? I know Dean is African American, which is something I realized after we wrote this story but I couldn't change it so please don't flame me for that ok????????????]  
  
Ginny stood looking in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was in her sixth year now. She was trying to decide what to wear for her date tonight. It was Saturday and she would be going on a date to Hogsmeade with Dean Thomas. She had been going out with Dean now and had finally gotten over her huge obsession with Harry Potter. She knew he would never love her that way. Ron was already going out with Hermione and Harry said his life was just too "busy" for a girlfriend nowadays though he had someone in mind. She began going out with Dean at the end of her fourth year, which was his fifth. She had already showered and was in her bathrobe and her hair was still dripping wet. There was a knock at the dormitory door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's me, Neville," answered the voice on the other side of the door.  
  
Ginny rushed over and opened the door to see Neville's flustered face.  
  
"Oh. Hi Neville," said Ginny.  
  
"H- he- hey Ginny. I bought you some Chrysanthemums. I know they're your favorite," said Neville.  
  
"Oh thanks Neville. That's sweet of you," said Ginny while taking them from Neville.  
  
"So, Are you going somewhere Ginny?" Neville asked a little anxiously.  
  
"Well I'm going out on a date with Dean so I have to get ready. I'll talk to you later, okay?" replied Ginny.  
  
"Uh ok then. That's fine. Talk to you later then," said Neville, turning to leave.  
  
~Neville's POV~  
  
He starts walking to the girls' dorms with the flowers in his hand. "I can do it," thought Neville. He had bought the flowers from a shop in Hogsmeade. He knew they were Ginny's favorite. He thought maybe he could finally tell her how he felt about her. He knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" a voice he recognized as Ginny asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's me, Neville."  
  
He looked up as Ginny opened the door in her bathrobe.  
  
"Oh. Hi Neville," said Ginny.  
  
Suddenly all words failed him. He looked back at her with her beautiful silky fiery red hair that was dripping wet and in her bathrobe with her golden brown skin slightly wet. Oh how he loved her but he had to say something.  
  
"H- he- hey Ginny. I bought you some chrysanthemums. I know they're your favorite," he finally mattered to stutter out.  
  
"Oh thanks Neville. That's sweet of you," said Ginny while taking them from him.  
  
"So. Are you going somewhere Ginny?" he asked curiously, as she did look as if she were readying to go out.  
  
"Well I'm going out on a date with Dean so I have to get ready. I'll talk to you later, okay? Thanks again for those flowers," replied Ginny.  
  
"Uh ok then. That's fine. No problem. Talk to you later then," said Neville turning to leave.  
  
'Dean? How will I compete with him? He doesn't even deserve her!' thought Neville.  
  
~Ginny's POV~  
  
She closed the door after Neville and went back to getting ready. 'Neville is kind of cute these days and actually has some muscles,' she thought to herself. 'Did I just say that?' Just then her three best friends, Mary-Sue Thomas, Elizabeth Smart, and Jasmine Smith came in the dorm. Mary-Sue is a brown haired girl with blue eyes and a tall and thin figure and she was really rich. She was Dean's cousin. She only settled for the best but had a good heart. Elizabeth Smart had long blonde hair with blue streaks and was sort of wild. She was known to have a lot of boyfriends and many piercings on her body. She also had a tattoo with the Gryffindor lion on her back. She had even managed to seduce Snape once and work her way out of a test. She was a big gossiper almost like Lavendar and Parvati and that's why they got along so well. Jasmine Smith was a brunette with hair that was always curly but smooth, and was kind of short but was thin and pretty. She had curves in all the right places and she was actually a really good person that was into schoolwork but enjoyed to have fun too and perfect with make- up and cosmetics. All her friends were good looking but not the same and had different personalities. That's what Ginny loved about them. They also were very protective.  
  
"Hey guys. What are you up to?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Nothing," said all three at once looking a little flustered.  
  
"The question is what are you up to? Getting ready for that date with Dean?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yeah. And I have no idea what to wear," said Ginny.  
  
"I'm sure I can help you there. I have something just for you," said Mary- Sue as she began to rummage through her own trunk. Then she pulled out a long metallic blue silk dress with a v- neck, and a long split at the side.  
  
" Oh are you sure Mary-Sue? It's kind of exposed you know. But it's really beautiful and I'm sure you probably want it for yourself," said Ginny.  
  
"Sure. I have a whole bunch of those in different colors and designs. Oh yeah and wait!" Mary-Sue exclaimed while pulling out a sort of silk shawl. "This goes with it in case it gets chilly," said Mary-Sue while handing it to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks so much. I'm sure Dean will love it," said Ginny while beginning to slip into the dress.  
  
" Ohh. I know just how to do your hair," said Elizabeth. She took out a diamond-encrusted clip from her straight blonde and blue hair and her wand and began to wave it every which way and wove the clip into it. Then she closed her eyes and muttered something, which sounded like "Dryusus", and Ginny's hair came dry and silky. It had a single piece down with the rest twisted up into an elegant knot in the beautiful clip with pearls and diamonds. "Ok. Done," said Elizabeth holding a mirror up to Ginny.  
  
"Oh my god. I love it. Thanks Elizabeth," said Ginny with a rush of gratitude towards Elizabeth.  
  
"No problem, Ginny," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Ohh. And let me do your make-up please????" asked Jasmine eagerly.  
  
"Uhh. Ok. Fine just this once," replied Ginny.  
  
Jasmine began to thinly apply some black eyeliner to Ginny's eyelids. Then she began to put on a beautiful midnight blue shadow to go with her dress and sparkling blue eyes. Next she put some mascara to Ginny's already long eyelashes to make them stand out a little more. Last she put on a beautiful sparking strawberry lip-gloss, which was very glossy and radiant.  
  
"Ok, Do you like?" asked Jasmine, holding the mirror up to Ginny.  
  
"Oh my god. I love it!" said Ginny. As much as she hated to admit it she loved it. She always told them she would never bother with make-up.  
  
"I'm such a genius," said Jasmine.  
  
"You are so lucky to be going out with Dean. He is so cute," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Thanks. I know," said Ginny.  
  
"Now. Last but not least Ginny. You must take my stiletto black high heels. Bring them back safely please. I know you're going to have fun with my cousin tonight. He really likes you," Mary-Sue said while handing Ginny the nice shiny high heels.  
  
"Thanks so much. I'm almost done," she said while putting on her beautiful white gold hoop earrings.  
  
"What's there left to do?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh I just have to put these flowers in some water. Neville gave them to me just before you came. I don't want them to go bad. He's so cute and sweet," replied Ginny.  
  
"Oh yeah. Neville did get cute and actually get some muscles this year but who cares about him? He's nothing compared to Dean. Now let's go before you are late. We don't want to keep Dean waiting. He is waiting for you down waiting for you in the common room," said Elizabeth quickly.  
  
"Uh but. Ok then. Put them in water for me then. Thank you guys so much," said Ginny. She was pretty sure her friends were keeping something from her because of their quick response of them being up to "Nothing" earlier.  
  
"No problem. Now go have some fun snogging with Dean," said Elizabeth trying to distract Ginny while secretly throwing Neville's flowers in the garbage behind her back.  
  
"We will not be snogging!" exclaimed Ginny trying to sound violated, but was doing a bad job as she was blushing at the same time.  
  
"Yeah right. And I'm Voldemort's twin sister," said Mary-Sue.  
  
"You know I wouldn't be surprised if you were," said Elizabeth giggling.  
  
Mary-Sue glared at her. "Anyway have fun Ginny.My family may have money but they are nowhere near into the dark arts," said Mary-Sue glaring at Elizabeth.  
  
Ginny believed this. Mary-Sue was another Percy but a rich one and wasn't too perfect in school. She wanted everything perfect. Elizabeth and Jasmine had gotten her out of her perfect stage a little but she still cared about appearance. She loved shopping. She was very nice and had been the one to get Ginny and Dean together. Dean wasn't as rich although he was her cousin. Dean had obviously done a lot of working out over the summer because he came back a stud.  
  
"Ok bye guys and thanks again," said Ginny while grabbing her blue Luis Vaton bag and walking out the door. She had been begging her parents for that purse and had finally gotten it. She was proud but a little guilty with herself because she knew her parents didn't have that much money though her dad had gotten a promotion. She started down the steps and when she got down she saw Dean sitting with his hair slicked back with a single rose. He stood up when he saw her approaching.  
  
"Ginny you look really beautiful," said Dean, handing the rose to her.  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny taking the rose and blushing more furiously than ever.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked extending his arm.  
  
"Yes we shall," said Ginny encircling it with hers and walking out with him.  
  
~Neville's POV~  
  
He went down to the common room to sit by the fire when he saw Ginny and Dean leaving. His jaw dropped. Ginny looked more stunning then ever. 'Why does she have to be going with Dean?' Neville thought for the thousandth time. Neville had toned up a bit and was looking much better and a lot of girls would try to ask him out which was unusual for him but he wanted Ginny and no one else. He used to think that he loved Hermione but knew that it was only for lust and the fact that she was nice to him and he knew she was in love with Ron. They had gotten together at the beginning of the year and it was now November.  
  
Neville would have to prove that Dean was the snake that he was and that he only wanted Ginny for one thing but how could he? She would probably never believe him so even though Neville didn't want to see her hurt he kept his mouth shut. He went back upstairs to mope. 'Ginny probably won't ever want me,' he thought.  
  
~Ginny's POV~  
  
They arrived at The Three Broomsticks. They decided they would go for some butterbeer and then maybe go for a walk or to Honeyduke's.  
  
They sat down at a table and Madam Rosmerta rushed over to them.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley? Mr. Thomas? What would you like?" she asked.  
  
"I'll have some fire whiskey please," said Dean.  
  
"Are you sure? It's quite strong," said Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"I'm positive," replied Dean.  
  
"Uh. Ill just have a can of butterbeer thanks," said Ginny.  
  
"Are you sure Ginny? Try some fire whiskey with me," said Dean.  
  
"No thanks. That's okay Dean. I'd rather have butterbeer," said Ginny.  
  
"Aww come on Ginny. One won't hurt," said Dean.  
  
"I said no thanks Dean," said Ginny growing a little angry and feeling pressured.  
  
"Ok. No pressure Ginny. I just want you to have fun," said Dean though he looked furious and pissed off and Ginny knew it.  
  
The drinks arrived and they drank and talked awhile about school. Dean was bragging the whole time about how girls had asked him out but he said Ginny was the only one he wanted, and Ginny was posing like she was flattered. Dean was also glaring daggers at the boys who were ogling Ginny. After awhile they headed over to Honeydukes.  
  
"I think I'll go get a box of chocolate covered strawberries for Neville," said Ginny.  
  
"For what?" Asked Dean.  
  
"Oh just because he bought me some flowers today and I wanted to thank him with this. They always stay fresh and cold," she said holding up a golden box of chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
"Ok. What was he doing buying you flowers?" asked Dean.  
  
"He was just being nice. He knows Chrysanthemums are my favorite. I see someone's jealous. Don't worry, him buying me flowers wont make him take your place," Ginny said with a mischievous smile  
  
"What does that twit have for me to be jealous of him for? I can't believe I used to actually be friends with him. I think it was only because of Seamus being friends with him. He thinks just because he toned up a bit that he's popular but he isn't," he said looking disgusted.  
  
"I can't believe you said that. You know Neville would never act like that and I thought he was your friend. Take it back," said Ginny a little taken aback, watching him with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Uh. Aw come on Gin. Uh I was just kidding. I thought you would know that," said Dean though he clearly was working overtime and he was saying it untruthfully. If only Ginny knew that.  
  
"It's getting kind of late Dean. We should be getting back," said Ginny, looking up at Dean who stood a few inches taller than her.  
  
"Uh. Right. Ok then. Let's go," said Dean while slipping his hand around Ginny's waist almost casually.  
  
Ginny was a little surprised but kept walking. Soon they had reached the school and were walking up.  
  
"Let's go sit by the lake for a while on one of those benches. Just for a little while?" asked Dean.  
  
"Ok. Fine. For a little while then," said Ginny, still holding a Honeyduke's bag with Neville's chocolate.  
  
They sat down on one of the benches and began to talk.  
  
"I can't believe I'll be taking my N.E.W.T.s next year," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, me either," said Dean while leaning over towards Ginny and before she knew it he was kissing her. At first she thought it was sweet but he began to push her further onto the bench and was pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth. He had just begun to pull down a strap off her dress when she stopped him.  
  
"Dean. What are you doing? First of all we are outside. What if we get caught? Second aren't we a little too young for this? Didn't we agree we could wait?" Ginny exclaimed obviously flustered and a little upset.  
  
"Uh. I'm sorry Ginny. I couldn't resist. You looked so tempting tonight. I'm sorry if you felt pressured. You trust me don't you?" he said with a sort of menace and cold in his voice and eyes, which Ginny didn't catch.  
  
"Sorry Dean. I overreacted, I guess. Sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired. I think I'm going to bed. You ready to come to the common room?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes. Let's go," said Dean.  
  
Ginny and Dean arrived at the Common Room, which was deserted. Everyone had gone to bed.  
  
"Well, Good night Dean. See you tomorrow," said Ginny.  
  
"Good night Ginny. You look beautiful again," said Dean as he leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
Ginny again felt pushed and just awkward with no sort of spark but she smiled and didn't portray her feelings. They parted and she began to walk to the Girls' Dorms. When she got there everyone was asleep which she was grateful for, she didn't want Elizabeth, Mary-Sue and Jasmine to be up squeezing her about every detail of the date.  
  
Ginny put Neville's chocolate in her trunk, undressed, put on her nightgown, brushed her teeth, and plopped down into bed. But for some reason she couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the last person she would ever have thought of having thoughts about were running through her head. She kept thinking of Neville and how cute he had gotten in the last year and how he smiled and how big of a spark she felt when kissing him. She remembered when she kissed him after the yule ball in her third year, which was his 4th. It was nothing like kissing Dean. Dean's kisses felt pushy, forced and awkward and Neville's felt soft, compassionate, and tender. Ginny was very confused. Why was she thinking of Neville right now? She knew what her friends would say if they knew what she was thinking right now. They'd probably laugh at her and scold her asking her why she was thinking about Neville when she had Dean, supposedly one of the most charming cutest boys in the school besides of course Harry and a few other boys. She didn't know why she was thinking of Neville herself and so she just figured she was delirious.  
  
She soon felt her eyelids getting heavy and her slowly drifting off to sleep with thoughts of Neville swimming around her mind like a whirlpool.  
  
[A/N: Next chapter will be the flashbacks of her dreams, chocolate givings and a few other things. Sorry if it was a bit rushed! It was only 8 pages. It'll be longer next time. We promise! Review please????] 


	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer: We really don't own Harry Potter. If we did, do you really think we'd be disclaiming it? Anyway, the lovely and brilliant Johanne Kathleen Rowling owns it. Oh and Warner Bros.  
  
[A/N: Oh guys, sorry! We didn't realize that Dean was African American but I do now. Sorry but I can't change it. I meant Johanne last chapter, not Johanna. Dean is also one of my favorites but sorry, he was perfect for the fic, which will be having OOTP spoilers! Ginny was going out with him at the end of OOTP. We usually write H/G, R/Hr so forgive me if we're bad at this, but it's not our usual ship. My R/Hr and H/Gs should be posted soon. Hope you like this chapter. Don't worry. There are many more to come. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. We'll give you a cookie! Ok a mini cinnabon. Anyway, enjoy!]  
  
Ginny awoke to Elizabeth's yelling. "Wake up! I know you don't want to miss breakfast, even though there aren't classes today."  
  
Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read eight o'clock, which was pretty early for a Sunday. She was glad Elizabeth woke her up. She didn't really want to miss breakfast.  
  
"Oh yeah. So how was the date, Gin?" asked Elizabeth. She was fully dressed. She was wearing a tank top that read 'DIVA' and a plaid mini skirt. She also had on some dress boots and her hair was curly.  
  
"Good," replied Ginny. "What did you guys do while I was out?"  
  
"Oh nothing. The usual. You know. We snuck to the kitchens, painted our nails, and talked about boys all night," she replied. Ginny noticed she was avoiding her eyes. She was getting suspicious, but knew she was probably being stupid.  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Oh. Hey Ginny, just got a new one done," said Elizabeth, holding up her tank top just over her belly button. Ginny looked and saw that Elizabeth had gotten her belly button pierced. There was a cute, clear smiley face circle hanging from a silver loop. "It glows in the dark too," she exclaimed, enthusiastically.  
  
"Cool. Where'd you learn about body piercings anyway? Most witches don't know about it and I only know about it from Hermione," said Ginny.  
  
"Actually, I learned about it from Harry. He gave me a muggle magazine that his cousin had lying around the house, and then I went and looked in the library and found the perfect piercing charm. Of course it was in the restricted section, and I had to tell Professor Binns it was for the 'Ancient Studies of Curses discovered by Famous Witches and Wizards'. He gave me a signed note for it and when Madam Pince wasn't looking, I switched the books off. It took me awhile to find the book because it was at the back of the library. I had already mentioned to Pince that Peeves had bought at least 20 books up to the astronomy tower and was attempting to tear them apart, which wasn't entirely true. Peeves can be very useful at times," said Elizabeth, grinning. Elizabeth had her tongue, nose, and the top of her left ear pierced too. Ginny thought she probably didn't need to know the others.  
  
"Oh yeah. You wont believe what we've used him for at times," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking about tattoos now. Well, hurry! Get showered and dressed for breakfast," said Elizabeth, suddenly.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going!" said Ginny as she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
She turned on the water and then she stepped into the hot shower, the water beating on her back. She loved steam. The water felt so magical, especially at Hogwarts. 'They must use magic for this because we don't have eklectricity like muggles do,' thought Ginny. She then pulled out her Sweet Temptations shower gel that Hermione had given to her. Soon the bathroom was filled with the fragrance. After she was done she stepped out, took her wand, and muttered 'Dryusus'. She did the same with her hair. She was now fully dry. She looked in the mirror and decided she was going to give this makeup thing a try from now on. She hurried back into the dormitory and saw no one there. Elizabeth must have gone down to the common room to wait for her. She opened her trunk and took out the pouch of cosmetics that Jasmine had bought her for her birthday, which she hardly used.  
  
She hurried back into the bathroom. She took out some mascara and applied it. Then she used some beige eye shadow. Last but not least she applied some clear lip-gloss, which smelled like vanilla. She liked it. She knew she would start wearing it a lot more. Then she put her hair up in a clear clip, which was something she'd borrowed from Hermione and 'accidentally' forgotten to give back, until Hermione just told her to keep it.  
  
After she was done she put on some dark blue jeans, and a Pepe jeans shirt- hoodie, both in which Hermione had bought her for her birthday. The Pepe jeans shirt-hoodie was more like a shirt. It had big blue letters across the front, which read Pepe Jeans in fancy letters. It also had light blue and dark blue ties going down the front and said Seventy-Three in big, fancy letters in the back. It was very cute, appealing and expensive. She knew expensive because Hermione had accidentally left the price tag on there and it read 68 pounds. But she needn't know that, did she? Ginny hoped she hadn't gave it away when she hugged her to death the day after her birthday and proceeded to tell her that she loved her present. Ginny then put on her dark blue boots. She then picked up the bag with Neville's chocolate from Honeydukes, which was beside her bed.  
  
She then skipped down to the Common Room where she saw Elizabeth reading Hogwarts A History. Everyone else was probably at breakfast.  
  
"About time," said Elizabeth looking up from the book.  
  
"Sorry. You're reading?" asked Ginny, as if fascinated.  
  
"Shut up, Gin. Well I can see it was worth it. You look nice," said Elizabeth, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Just kidding. Thanks Elizabeth. Let's go," said Ginny, as her and Elizabeth climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
When they got down to the Great Hall, they went to the Gryffindor table. Elizabeth ran off to sit with Jasmine and Mary-Sue on the other end of the table. Ginny didn't want to be down there by Dean at the moment. She'd rather be with old friends. Then she spotted Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron were sitting side-by-side holding hands under the table. 'Hmm. I guess Ron and Hermione have finally cured their case of obliviousness. It was all getting too obvious. I wonder if they've finally told anyone' thought Ginny.  
  
Right across from Ron and Hermione were Harry and Neville. There was an empty space between them, which she hurriedly occupied.  
  
"So how long you two?" asked Ginny with a grin.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, avoiding her stare.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Don't you Hermione?" asked Ginny slyly.  
  
"Ok, ok. Since a few weeks ago," said Hermione.  
  
"I always knew you'd two would finally snap out of it and see what was right in front of you!" said Ginny, a little too loudly.  
  
"So did I, Gin," said Harry, making Ginny nearly drop her goblet of pumpkin juice, and causing Hermione and Ron to blush crimson. Ron's ears were especially red, as they always were when he was under pressure. Ginny grinned. She knew they had been secretly going out for longer than that but she didn't expect that Harry knew.  
  
"You knew?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Well I didn't know you guys were officially together but I always knew someday you'd come to your senses," said Harry, grinning broadly.  
  
"Hey Ginny," said a voice to the right of her.  
  
"Oh, hey Neville. Oh that reminds me. I have something for you," she said, while handing him the bag with the Honeydukes chocolate.  
  
"Oh thanks Ginny. You really didn't have to," said Neville, taking it from her.  
  
"Well I wanted to repay you for the flowers," said Ginny.  
  
He looked into the bag and took out the golden box. "Thanks Ginny. They're my favorite. How did you know?" asked Neville, curiously.  
  
"Actually I just figured you'd like it and I heard you mentioning how much you love Honeydukes chocolate to someone," said Ginny, happily. 'He liked them!' thought Ginny, happily.  
  
"Thanks again," said Neville, while hugging her.  
  
"No problem," said Ginny, surprised but happy. She couldn't help but notice how her stomach fluttered and her hand shook while she was hugging Neville.  
  
NEVILLE'S POV  
  
"Oh, hey Neville. Oh that reminds me. I have something for you," she said, while handing him the bag with the Honeydukes chocolate. 'She's speaking to me! Say something you idiot. Huh, she got something for me?' thought Neville.  
  
"Oh thanks Ginny. You really didn't have to," said Neville, taking it from her.  
  
"Well I wanted to repay you for the flowers," said Ginny.  
  
He looked into the bag and took out the golden box. It was Honeydukes chocolate covered strawberries! His favorite! "Thanks Ginny. They're my favorite. How did you know?" asked Neville, curiously.  
  
"Actually I just figured you'd like it and I heard you mentioning how much you love Honeydukes chocolate to someone," said Ginny.  
  
"Thanks again," said Neville, while hugging her. 'She smells so good. She looks really nice! Tell her you idiot!' thought Neville.  
  
"No problem," said Ginny, grinning.  
  
Neville then saw Dean approaching where Ginny sat. 'Oh no,' thought Neville. He hurriedly engaged in conversation with Seamus.  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
"Hey Ginny," said Dean sitting beside Ginny and kissing her square on the lips. Harry, Ron and Hermione had obviously gone off somewhere.  
  
Ginny was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable and she didn't even know why. She noticed Neville had looked kind of awkward and began engaging in conversation with Seamus. She was just about to think of an excuse to leave the table when she was saved. Elizabeth, Jasmine and Mary-Sue approached her.  
  
"Are you done Gin?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Oh yeah. Let's go," said Ginny quickly, leaving behind her plate still filled with bacon, eggs, sausage and biscuits.  
  
She hurried up to the common room with the other three before Dean could object.  
  
[A/N: I realized this was really, really short and I promise I have many twists and cliffies to come! Click that red review link!] 


End file.
